Bub
.]] Bub '''(''Japanese: ''バブルン Bubblun) is the main character of the Bubble Bobble series. He is the twin brother of Bob and a green bubble dragon. Bub is portrayed as being rowdy and cheerful. He lives in a house with his brother and parents. His human form is named Bubby. Abilities Bub, like most Bubble Dragons, can shoot bubbles. In games where you characters have different stats (such as Bubble Memories and Bubble Bobble Revolution), Bub is usually the most rounded character. In Bubble Bobble, Bub can, along with shooting bubbles, jump on them in order to reach greater heights. In Bubble Bobble Part 2, Bub can charge up his bubbles and release multiple bubbles in one shot. If he charges up enough, Bub can inflate like a balloon and float upward. The charge and release technique returns in Bubble Symphony, although Bub cannot float. Bub can also charge up his bubbles in Bubble Memories to release a giant bubble which can ensnare multiple enemies. This ability also returns in Bubble Bobble Revolution, but Bub can now ricochet his bubbles against the wall to go inside of them and charge into enemies. In Bubble Bobble Double Shot, Bub's representative element is '''Lightning. Appearances Bubble Bobble In Bubble Bobble, Bub and Bob must journey to the Cave of Monsters to rescue Betty and Patty. Bub and Bob go through the 100 levels of the cave, and at the end face Grumple Grommit. After defeating Grumple Grommit, Bub and Bob turn to their human forms and rescue their girlfriends and parents. Bubble Bobble Part 2 Bub, along with Bob, returns in Bubble Bobble Part 2 to rescue Betty and defeat the Skull Brothers. The duo journeys to the Cave of Monsters through several locations, including a field area, an urban area, and an island with many waterfalls, ending up at the Cave of Monsters. In this game, Bub can charge up his bubbles to make himself hover. Bubble Bobble Junior Bub is the only playable character in Bubble Bobble Junior. He goes to save the villagers who have been captured by Baron von Blubba. Bub must collect the three keys to the villagers' cell and defeat one of von Blubba's forms, Sorcerer von Blubba. After the Baron meets his demise, Bub rescues the villagers, and transforms back to human. In this game, Bub can hover much like in Bubble Bobble Part 2, although he floats inside of a bubble instead of puffing up. Bubble Symphony Bub and Bob are are joined by Peb and Pab as playable characters in Bubble Symphony. The four are reading books, when Hyper Drunk transforms them into Bubble Dragons and banished them to the Storybook World. The four must find the four keys hidden throughout the Storybook World, and defeat Hyper Drunk to return home. If the four collect three bubbles, each with the letters 'R', 'O', and 'D' on them, they can transform into their human forms and blow bubbles through a bubble pipe. After defeating Hyper Drunk, the four become the kings and queens of the Storybook World, and return back home. Bubble Memories In Bubble Memories, Bub and Bob act as the only two playable characters once again. They find that the inhabitants of the Rainbow Islands have been transformed into Bubble Dragons by the Super Dark Great Dragon. Bub and Bob must climb the Rainbow Tower and defeat the Super Dark Great Dragon, as well as get the Rainbow Potion to return everyone to human form. After defeating the Dragon for the first time, he raises the Tower of Darkness out of the sea, which Bub and Bob must ascend to defeat him once and for all. After defeating the Dragon, he transforms into his true form: a Mechanical Baron von Blubba. After the mechanical Baron is destroyed, Bub and Bob use the Rainbow Potion to change everyone back to human form. In this game, Bub and Bob can charge up their bubbles to create a giant bubble to capture multiple enemies at once. Bust-A-Move Bub is the main playable character in Bust-A-Move. He shoots bubbles out of a Bubble Cannon in order to pop the bubbles at the top of the stage. Bub is still playable in the other Bust-A-Move games, although other characters can be chosen instead of him. Bust-A-Move 4 Bub journeys across the cosmos in Bust-A-Move 4 to recover the Rainbow Bubbles, which were stolen by Cleon, who is working for the evil Madame Luna. Bub travels to various planets, collecting the Rainbow Bubbles, eventually heading to Eclipse Star and fighting Madame Luna. After Madame Luna is defeated, it is revealed that Dreg was controlling her. Bub defeats Dreg and returns the Rainbow Bubbles to their rightful place in the cosmos. Super Puzzle Bobble Bub is the primary playable character in Super Puzzle Bobble. He is visited by Chack'n, who tells him that the Tree of Time is about to be eaten by monsters called Time Eaters. Bub and a partner journey with Chack'n to help defeat the Time Eaters. Bub is always one of the characters that is used, the other is selected by the player. In the end, it is revealed that Dreg is behind the Time Eater invasion. After being defeated by Bub and his friends, Dreg flies outside of the dimension, swearing vengeance upon Bub. Classic Bubble Bobble In Classic Bubble Bobble, Bob has fallen ill and Bub must retrieve the Moon Water to heal him. Bub must defeat Dark Drunk's minions and retrieve the Moon Water from Dark Drunk himself. Pop'n Pop Bub is a playable character in the console version of Pop'n Pop. His helper is a Beluga, much like Bubby's. He also appears in the arcade version in Bubby's intro animation. Bubble Bobble Revolution Bub and Bob are joined by newcomers Rob and Luv in Bubble Bobble Revolution to defeat the monsters and rescue their friends. The four must collect the 9 Revolution Bubbles to unlock the gate to Dreg's Castle, which is where their friends are being kept. The four can charge up their bubbles and ricochet them at the wall to charge into enemies. Bubble Bobble Double Shot Bub and Bob go to visit their cousin Bubu and their grandfather in Bubble Bobble Double Shot. While looking around in the attic, the trio find a treasure map. Setting out to find the treasure, the trio journey across the island Bubu lives on in order to find the treasure. After defeating the Willy Whistle Mech in the toy box area, the trio come upon a treasue chest which their grandfather pops out of. He reveals that the map was fake, and that the journey was his present to them. He awards the trio the Heart of Courage and tells them to remember that courage will always be with them. Space Bust-A-Move In Space Bust-A-Move, Bub and Bob find a meteor that fell onto Rainbow World. The meteor is actually a device that showns a message from Snown. Snown has been captured by Develon, who is attempting to collect all the Cosmo Bubbles. Bub and Bob must collect Cosmo Bubbles in order to free Snown, and go to the Cosmo Castle to defeat Develon. Bubble Bobble Plus! In Bubble Bobble Plus!, Bub, Bob, Peb, and Pab set out to defeat the evil Dark Dragon who is using Grumple Grommit's heart to power himself. The four must destroy the capsule that holds Grumple Grommit's heart, and smash the mirror on the 80th level in order to defeat the Dark Dragon. Bust-A-Move Universe Bub is the main character in Bust-A-Move Universe. He must rescue the Bubble Dragons who have been captured and imprisoned throughout the planets. Trivia *The Bubble Bobble games have conflicting information over whether or not Bub and Bob are actually bubble dragons or humans. In the original games, Bub and Bob were portrayed as being as being humans cursed to become bubble dragons. However, in the Bust-A-Move games, they are portrayed as being bubble dragons all of the time. In Bubble Bobble Part 2, Bub seems to transform into a bubble dragon to go after Betty and the Skull Brothers. *Several sources state that the characters in Bubble Bobble Part 2, Bubble Bobble Junior, and Bubble Symphony are the descendents of the original Bub and Bob. On the back of the box for Bubble Bobble Part 2, it states that the main characters are Cub and Rob, decendents of Bub and Bob. In the intro to Bubble Bobble Junior, the character is called "Robby". In Bubble Symphony's intro, it says that the four characters (Bub, Bob, Peb/Cororon, and Pab/Kululun) are the children of the original heroes. However, conflicting sources state that they are the original characters instead of their children. Since there is a fair amount of discontinuity in the series, it is unsure whether or not the characters are canonically descendants of the original Bub and Bob or the original duo. Gallery Bubarcade.png|Bubble Bobble Bub arcade.png|Bubble Bobble Bbpt2bub.jpg|Bubble Bobble Part 2 BubSymph Bub.jpg|Bubble Symphony Bambubwin.png|Bust-A-Move Bambub.png|Bust-A-Move Popn Pop Bub.png|Pop'n Pop Bub PBPocket.png|Puzzle Bobble Pocket BubPBDS.png|Puzzle Bobble DS Bub BAMDX.png|Bust-A-Move Deluxe Bub DX.png|Bust-A-Move Deluxe Bust-A-Move Bash! Bub.png|Bust-A-Move Bash! Bubble-bobble-wii-040.jpg|Bubble Bobble Plus! Bubble-bobble-wii-018.jpg|Bubble Bobble Plus! Puzzle-bobble-galaxy-arte-82.jpg|Space Bust-A-Move Puzzle-bobble-universe-arte-011.jpg|Bust-A-Move Universe Puzzle-bobble-universe-arte-010.jpg|Bust-A-Move Universe Puzzle-bobble-universe-arte-009.jpg|Bust-A-Move Universe Puzzle-bobble-universe-arte-008.jpg|Bust-A-Move Universe Puzzle-bobble-universe-arte-005.jpg|Bust-A-Move Universe Puzzle-bobble-universe-arte-004.jpg|Bust-A-Move Universe Puzzle-bobble-universe-arte-003.jpg|Bust-A-Move Universe Puzzle-bobble-3d-arte-002.jpg|Bust-A-Move Universe Bubble.jpg|Bust-A-Move Universe Puzzle-bobble-universe-arte-004.jpg|Bust-A-Move Universe Puzzle-bobble-universe-arte-003.jpg|Bust-A-Move Universe Puzzle-bobble-3d-arte-002.jpg|Bust-A-Move Universe Bubble.jpg|Bust-A-Move Universe Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bubble Dragons